The invention relates to a system for the transmission of binary data between a number of stations which are interconnected via a common first line and a common second line, the first line having a low potential and the second line a high potential for one logic value of the binary data whereas the first line has a high potential and the second line a low potential for the other logic value of the binary data, the logic value of the binary data being derived from the potential of at least one line for output on a data output.